


Tell Me What You Want, Mr. Designer

by eyesofjihoon (taesquared)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kim Jaehwan Is Beautiful And I Won't Tolerate Any Slander Against Him, M/M, Mentioned PD101 Boys, Minhyun Will Come For Your Ass, Quick oneshot, This Is Slightly Exaggerated But Only Because I Love Jaehwan That Much, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesquared/pseuds/eyesofjihoon
Summary: Minhyun finally has time to watch Jaehwan's KCON Japan performance. To say it affects him is an understatement.





	Tell Me What You Want, Mr. Designer

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on AFF: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1402818/

Minhyun sat up in his bed, his eyes glued to the pages in front of him. Their schedules had ended early for the night since he and the other members of NU'EST were flying to Japan first thing in the morning for KCON. After dinner, he retreated to his solo apartment for a quick shower and wanted to get some reading done when he received a message from Jaehwan.

 

 ** _jjaenie:_**  
_hyung~_  
_did you see my stage yet_

 

He jolted up and quickly searched up the recorded livestream. He scolded himself for forgetting in the midst of rehearsing and travel preparations.

 

 ** _minhyunie:_**  
_ahh sorry i was busy with practice_  
_watching it now~_

 

Skipping through the video, he felt the biggest smile grow on his face when the crowd in the video erupted into cheers as his boyfriend slowly rose up onto the stage.

_That’s my Jjaeni. Aw, he's so cute._

Jaehwan wore a royal blue sweater wrapped gently around his slender figure. The dashing white collar accentuated his tanned (read: tantalizing) neck, and the matching fabric underneath brushed over those beautiful hands. Minhyun felt his chest swell with adoration when Jaehwan walked forward with a shy, awkward press of his lips, but he could also see that confident gaze in his eyes filled with utmost determination.

Minhyun sat back as Jaehwan's soft, melodious voice flowed through his ears and washed over him.

 _Of course,_ he thought. _This is Kim Jaehwan._

But when the backing track malfunctioned, Minhyun jolted with a furrowed brow.

"Oh no," he murmured, and he could see the flash of confusion and disappointment in Jaehwan's gaze even when his voice remained steady. Minhyun hissed when it happened again, and he had to quell the surge of anger as Jaehwan continued to sing as if nothing was amiss. The younger dealt with the malfunction like the pro that he was, but Minhyun really just wanted to fly over and give the sound crew a piece of his mind.

 _If they screw over our set too,_ Minhyun thought as he gritted his teeth. Jaehwan didn’t deserve this.

But of course, the younger did tremendously well and his golden vocals saved the stage. Minhyun loudly cheered when he finished, as if he were actually in the live audience.

He wished he was there.

With his headpiece charismatically hanging over his bicep, Jaehwan walked back to the main stage and asked for assistance as he got ready for the next song. He introduced his self-composed track, and one of his backup dancers emerged behind him and Minhyun felt an irrational (but still very present) jolt of jealousy pierce through his gut.

 _What is he doing,_ Minhyun wanted to scream. _He's touching all along his neck and I—_

But it was when Jaehwan took off his outer coat, which was quickly carried off by the backup dancer, that Minhyun felt his eyes go wide, and the audience reacted similarly with anticipated cheers. Underneath was the long white shirt poking through from before, but it was adorned with matching royal blue belts wrapped along his torso. Jaehwan reached back to pull a pair of black leather gloves out of his pocket and Minhyun painfully held his breath when he had the audacity to take a few more excruciating seconds to languidly slip them on, as if what he was doing wasn’t affecting the audience (and Minhyun) at all.

_"You...!"_

Minhyun felt hot. _What?_ He was confused. _Who_ allowed _him to—_

He couldn't finish his thought before the lights dimmed and the stage was shrouded in darkness. The groovy bass guitar cut through the audience’s screams and there he was: Kim Jaehwan, ready to dominate the stage.

_Oh, sh—_

As soon as he hit the opening notes of the verse, Minhyun reached up to grip his bedstand, his lower lip clamped painfully between his teeth to keep from smiling too wide. Jaehwan was letting himself go on that stage and it was _stunning._ With every adorable pout, every shake of his shoulders, every wicked smirk on his lips, Jaehwan was drowning himself into the energy of the music and living in that moment and it was _beautiful._

Minhyun gaped. Like everyone else, he had seen Jaehwan improve his dancing and stage presence tremendously during their time in Wanna One, but this...

This was beyond Minhyun's capacity to comprehend. Just _who_ was this sinful creature and what had he done to his cute, innocent boyfriend?

The way Jaehwan threw his voice across the stadium, showing off his amazing vocal prowess and agility. The way he moved with smooth yet precise movements even as he belted out the notes. The way he was so sure of his skill and talent, and the way his confidence, which bordered on a sensual cockiness, shone on stage.

And those facial expressions, _god_ , the way he seduced the camera with every gesture, every note, every flick of his finger...

This was _not_ the Jaehwan he was used to, and Minhyun was quite frankly flabbergasted _._ He wasn't expecting this sound, this performance...

This Jaehwan.

Amidst his overwhelming attraction, Minhyun also felt his chest swell with pride. This was a star that was only beginning to shine. The potential he held was enormous, and Jaehwan had nothing else to prove. The stage was his plaything, and Minhyun just _knew_ the world wasn't ready for Kim Jaehwan.

As the performance came to an end, all Minhyun wanted to do was broadcast to the entire world that _that man right there? That's_ _THE Kim Jaehwan, and he's_ mine.

He paused the video when Sungwoon joined his boyfriend on stage for the fan interaction. He'd watch it later, but right now? He needed a moment.

Despite being the proclaimed "spoiler king", Jaehwan had wanted to keep his new music a surprise for once. He knew his boyfriend was capable of anything he set his mind to. He knew how proud he was of his work, how he took part in composing and writing lyrics for all the songs on his album, and how he was so excited to show it off.

But to think he had prepared a performance like that? Minhyun smirked. Jaehwan really played him good.

_Innocent, my ass._

 

 ** _jjaenie:_**  
_:D_  
_lemme know what you think~_  
_oh gosh now i'm nervous uwu_  
_GIMME YOUR WORST_

 ** _minhyunie:_**  
_you_  
_..._  
_you little devil_

 ** _jjaenie:_**  
_????_

 

Minhyun scoffed.

****

__**minhyunie:**  
_who said you could be so rude, mister_  
_my heart was not ready for that_

 

 ** _jjaenie:_**  
_... oh_  
_so you liked it then? :D_

 

Liked it? He was _hypnotized._

 

 __ **minhyunie:**  
_yes_  
_yes i did_  
_maybe too much_

 ** _jjaenie:_**  
_ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

 

Minhyun felt his eyes grow hooded, narrowing as desire seeped into his chest.

 

 ** _minhyunie:_**  
_baby i wish you were here_  
_i need to show you what that video did to me_

 ** _jjaenie:_**  
_owo_

 ** _minhyunie:_**  
_is there any chance you're staying an extra day?_

 

He already the answer, but…

 

 ** _jjaenie:_**  
_ahh sorry hyung :( no can do - i'm flying back to korea in the morning_

 ** _minhyunie:_**  
_ugh_

 

Minhyun sighed, mentally cursing KCON for separating their performance dates.

 

 ** _jjaenie:_**  
_im sorry hyung :(((_  
_but don't worry!!_  
_the second you're back in korea_  
_and the second i'm done with schedules_

 

He raised an eyebrow. His heart pounded uncomfortably in his chest, and his breath hitched when Jaehwan replied.

 

 ** _jjaenie:_**  
_we should have a sleepover!! ♡ㅇㅅㅇ♡_

 

Minhyun blinked.

 

 ** _minhyunie:_**  
_..._  
_just you and me right?_

 

His mind started racing with the possibility of having everyone over. Not that he minded, of course. Sleepovers were...fun. He'd just have to set a time for the others to come and make space for bedding and get food and—

 

 ** _jjaenie:_**  
_duh_  
_LMAO did you really think i meant with everyone???_

 

Minhyun sighed with relief, his mind decelerating.

 

 ** _minhyunie:_**  
_just making sure_

 ** _jjaenie:_**  
_omg please dont invite everyone loll_  
_i need you all to myself_  
_hyung_  
_i've been_  
_needy_

 

Minhyun smirked, and this time far less innocent thoughts shrouded his mind. _God,_ he wished he was in Japan right now.

Preferably in Jaehwan’s hotel room.

 

 ** _minhyunie:_**  
_oh?_

 

He could already feel his chest falling with anticipation and excitement.

 

 ** _jjaenie:_**  
_mhm_  
_and i can't wait to see just how much i_  
_~aroused~_  
_the great emperor hwang minhyun_

 

Minhyun huffed— _he_ couldn't wait to show him.

 

 ** _jjaenie:_**  
_monday night sound good?_

 

Minhyun didn’t even need to think.

 

 ** _minhyunie:_**  
_yes_  
_can't wait_

 

He immediately messaged the group chat, forbidding them from coming over after practice on Monday. Dongho would probably scream at him, but he didn't care.

 

 ** _jjaenie:_**  
_hehe great!_  
_also good luck tomorrow!! <3 _

 

Minhyun smiled. Oh, how he missed him. Monday couldn't come soon enough.

 

 ** _minhyunie:_**  
_thanks babe_

 ** _jjaenie:_**  
_and don't forget to think of me when you hump the floor ;)_

 

Minhyun let out a fond sigh. Someday he'd get used to the whiplash but today was not that day.

 _Maybe it’s a Gemini thing,_ he thought jokingly.

 

 ** _minhyunie:_**  
_i always do ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen Jaehwan's "Designer" performance, I implore you to go do so right now before CJ takes all the videos down for copyright LOL. Get your life. Love Kim Jaehwan. Stream his solo debut on May 20 6:00 p.m. KST for good luck, clear skin, and concert tickets.
> 
> >> Follow me on Twitter @eyesofjihoon and/or talk to me here! >> ask.fm/taesquared


End file.
